Interlaying Web of Families
by historiafan8763
Summary: A pair of brothers trying to escape from reality. A guilt ridden man atoning his sins. An outcast who has forsaken everything. When their paths cross, their worlds will swirl into danger. Watch out, for witches and kishins aren't the only threats in the soul eater world. T for language and some dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

Interlaying Web of Families

I don't own Hetalia or Soul Eater.

* * *

_"I..I can't run anymore!" The sound of hurried footsteps echoed in the night sky._

_"We have to! Do you WANT to die?!"_

_'No, but-"_

_"Then no buts!"_

_Two scruffy boys, eyes laced with fatigue, ran, no stumbled across the dark alleyway. "Where can we even go to? Is there even a place for us? "There is one..."_

_Even the air seemed to tremble as the next words were uttered._

_"Death Weapon Meister Academy."_

* * *

Chapter 1. A New Beginning, or an Escape?

"Ve, this building is so tacky." "Don't insult the school, we didn't even started attending yet!"

It was an average day, or what you call average in Death city. Kids were playing, birds were tweeting, and the sun was laughing. The usual.

"Do you think they'll serve pasta here?" "How should I know, you idiot!"

Well not anymore, I guess.

* * *

The Death Weapon Meister Academy, or the DWMA for short, was currently bustling with people anxious to be the new students of this prestigious from all around the world, ranging from Europe to the far reaches of Asia, all vying to be selected. It was quite a sight really if you were actually paying attention to this and not worrying your head off about the entry.

"Hiya hiya!" All attention turned to the entrance of the building at the sudden greeting. A darkly clad figure with a cartoonish skull mask who was definitely not there a few seconds ago stood, waving hands that looked suspiciously like foam. It took a few seconds for the crowd to sink in that THE grim reaper was in front of them. Then all hell went loose.

"OMG IT'S THE REAPER."

"WHERE IS MY CAMERA?!"

"MR. REAPER CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?"

"Now calm down everyone, we don't want to start a riot." Waving his gigantic hands comically, he whispered to the teachers behind him."Close the gates, we _don't _want this mass to grow, do we?" With a nod, they sneakily set off to work, although the stealth wasn't necessary since the fanboys and girls didn't pay much attention to them. No, the hitch happened when they were closing the gate.

"**ASPETTARE!" **Two teenagers were dashing up the stairs, desperately trying not to get stuck on their side of the huge iron gate. Somehow, the two actually made it across, whether from pity from the teachers, or just sheer dumb luck.

"We made it!" The shorter one shouted out in glee, but the celebration was cut short by a punch from the other male. "You fucking dipshit, this is all your fault! If it wasn't for your _stupid_ cat-" "Gino isn't stupid!" "If you haven't run off and try to get your pet we wouldn't have been late, dumbass!" "Well-"

"ATTENTION!" Instantly all clamor died down. "As the headmaster, I say welcome to you all. So, who's up for an entree exam? Can I get an aye?" General murmers were heard. "Can't hear you~"

"AYE!" "Good! The teachers will be judging you by groups, which will be chosen right here." The reaper gestured at a box, which some guys swore it wasn't there before. "Good luck!" As soon as he said that, the crowd surged ahead, anxious to be the first to draw. The only ones who didn't join were the two boys from the gate incident. The two just stood there, observing.

"...We really made it, huh?"

"Yeah."

Through the commtion, no one saw the silent tears.

* * *

_This chapter turned out quite shorter than I expected. I think it's pretty obvious who the two is, no?_

_Aspettare= wait_

_Might update soon. MIGHT._


	2. Chapter 2

Interlaying Web of Families

I don't own Hetalia or Soul Eater.

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_Liz told me that writing in a diary is pansy like, but whatever! I decided to get myself a journal to record my awesome life! This is my first time so I'm pretty excited! Anyway, today a wierd dude with this badass cape came to our house. He said he had to talk to father for 'important business' or something. So I had to leave the room which sucks. I should get to hear it too! At least Liz came to play with me. He brought this guy who totally looked like a wimp, so I poked him. But Liz beat me up so I had to stop. Talk about unfair! Oh and Ludwig seems to be doing okay this time. He even laughed! Now I ran out of things to write... I guess I'll end it here for now._

_The awesome Gilbert signing out!_

* * *

Chapter 2. An Act of Kindness, Or is it a Mask?

"Ludwig, we're going to be late! Come on!" It was an empty courtyard in the heart of the Death Weapon Meister Academy. The sun still not fully awake, watched the slowly waking city with half open eyes. In this sleepy settlement, however, there were perople who were awake. Two of them to be exact.

"...Gilbert, it's four in the morning. NOBODY, I repeat, NOBODY is awake right now." "All the more reason to be here!" "Why?" The shorter of the duo flashed a devilish grin. "Think of it this way Luddy," "I told you don't call me that-" "A tutor ALWAYS needs to leave a good impression on their trainees."

The other sighed wearily, eyes leaden with exhaustion. He turned back, purposely striding away. "I'm going back to bed." "Wait, Ludwig!" "Not listening." "No, watch out for-" Too late. With a bang, the collision occured.

"Watch where you're going, asswipe!" A brunet with a curious curl on his head was lying down on the ground, eyes blazing with murderous intent. Tomatoes and cans rolled around the cold ground with a torn paper bag next to them. The blond teenager flinched under the wrathful gaze.

"You dickhead that was our meal for the next MONTH and what do you do? You fucking ruin it!" Ludwig fidgeted, obviously flustered in front of the ranting male whose face was growing to impressive shades of red by the second. The angry barrage of insults was amusing, but Gilbert decided to intervene before his younger brother got a heart attack. "Lud, I'll handle this. You go and clean the guy's things up okay?" With that the white-haired teen faced the still red male who really needed anger management classes. "Heh, sorry about the mess, he didn't mean it." "I don't have to listen to a guy who has a shit face of a brother who can't even say an apology to my face!" Gilbert's eyes darkened, choosing to settle his gaze at his sibling who currently was picking up the cans in a studious fashion. For a full on 10 seconds, there was suffocating silence between the two of them. Surprisingly, it was the brunet who opened his mouth first, albeit in a very embarrassed and rushed way.

"It'sokayIaccepttheapologydamnit." "Sorry, what'ya say?" The shorter one blushed a shocking scarlet once more. "I said I won't push the matter, what are you deaf?! You better do something for us though, or I'm going to shoot your ass!" The flustered tone was replaced with the usual angriness, but Gilbert was too deep in thinking to notice it. Us? And the word shoot when clearly he had no personal weapon in hand... The devilish grin crept back on his face again as a plan formulated in his head. "Say you wouldn't happen to be one of the new students in the DWMA, would you? I have a deal for you to consider."

* * *

"Ludwig, I got good news and more good news. Which one do you want to hear first?" Gilbert bounded to his younger brother, mouth stretched from ear to ear. Ludwig sighed to himself as he tried to estimate what sort of mess would be caused by his older yet more irresponsible brother's actions. He felt kinda bad for feeling this way about his older sibling but sometimes Gilbert's actions brought so much trouble. "The good news first." " We from now on are officially mentors." "And the next one is?" Honestly, he wasn't surprised that Gil got a trainee for them considering some of his special skills was enthusiasm and stubborness. "Our two trainees will be our new roommates!" Ludwig spluttered. "What?!" "They're going to move in after lunch so we better be ready!" The blond felt his head spin as he processed the turn of events. "No wait, who are we even bunking with?" "Remember the guy you bumped into this morning?" No... "Him and his younger brother's going to be living with us for the next semester!"

Why did this always happen to him?

* * *

_Wow, it's been soooo long since I updated. At least I kinda made it up for length._

_I think next will have some weapon/ meister interaction, but I'm not sure. __I'll try to have it up earlier than this one._

_Good night!_


	3. Chapter 3

Interlaying Web of Families

I don't own Hetalia or Soul Eater.

* * *

_Even Lovino had to admit Switzerland was a beautiful place. Little villages surrounded by the white-capped mountains and lush greenery was a normal look of The Swiss panorama and it still managed to attract tourists like sugar to ants. unfortunately, the two brothers didn't exactly look the part. With their scruffy hair to wrinkled clothes, it looked like they had slept in a bus for two days straight._

_Which they did._

_"Merda, my back hurts." "Really? Try being stuck in a case for two days." The elder dryly replied. "I can't move any of my limbs right now." "Aren't you standing up?" "I'm trying to prove a point!" He huffed as they casually walked along the refined streets. After all, it was the best way to mingle in with the crowd if someone ah, undesirable was spying on them. _

_"Besides I couldn't fit in there even if I tried! I'm too long!" "Oh just forget it!" The bickering continued heatedly as they eventually vanished out of sight._

_Behind them, the shadows followed silently._

* * *

Chapter 3. A Budding Friendship, or Is It a Front?

Ludwig woke up not to the usual beeping of the alarm, but the intoxicating aroma of food. Half entranced, he trudged slowly to the source of the mouth-watering scent; the kitchen. The kitchen was the only room that both of the brothers rarely set foot in, let alone use it. So when the blond entered the room, he almost didn't recognize it.

The sterile air and the general feeling of never used had vanished, replaced with a merry atmosphere. Various ingredients cluttered the once spotless tables complete with a thin layer of flour. The counter was crowded with empty cans and a pot was jauntily boiling. Among all this chaos, a male who looked a bit older than him was slowly stirring the pot with a wooden spoon humming lively. In his underwear.

"Um, who are you?"

The light brunet whipped around instantly alert, holding the spoon like a weapon. He instantly relaxed when he saw who it was. "Oh hi there! I'm Feliciano." He gestured with the wooden utensil to the still boiling pot. "Want some pasta?"

* * *

The pasta was delicious. What Ludwig DIDN'T like however, was that he was eating breakfast with someone he just met five minutes ago. Not to mention that the guy could have potentially attacked him. 'At least it hadn't been THAT one.' he shuddered. He had never seen someone who used swear words so creatively like the bad-tempered brunet. Another plus was that the atmosphere wasn't awkward. Feliciano chatted throughout the whole meal, laughing so naturally it almost made him jealous.

"What's wrong?" "Hm?" "You're frowning. Is something the matter?" He felt the blood rush up to his face. "N-no, nothing." Why was he _stuttering_?! "Hm." He deliberately looked away from the searching chestnut eyes. It was as if the gaze was x-raying him, perusing every little secret in him. Then the door burst open.

What was on the other side was the most terrifying thing he have ever seen.

* * *

Gilbert was at first a bit rankled. I mean, come on they were a day late! The two newcomers came at the crack of dawn, which was a nasty shock for him. It didn't take that much time for them to settle though since they had no luggage between them save for two briefcases and a tabby cat. But when he hit the hay, he completely forgot about the two. So when he woke up to a bunch of screaming he almost had a heart attack. He hurriedly dashed to see where the cacophony was coming from.

Only to see Ludwig and one of the two who was only clad in underwear getting yelled at by whathisname, oh right Lovino.

"Room empty!" "Lovino please-" " Clothes gone!" "It's not what it looks like, so-" No note!" "We're in the same house, Lovi." "Don't call me that!" Then he suddenly rounded on Ludwig. "AND YOU." He visibly flinched. "HOW DARE YOU-" "Lovino stop-" "YOU MOTHER-" The rant abruptly cut off when the other initiated a sudden tackle. Within moments the two were having a wrestling match.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

_OMG just, just... shoot me already I haven't updated in such a long while. Fuck. _

_Anyway Feliciano being badass I guess? Seriously you have no idea when you want to look up some human AUs and Feliciano is portrayed as a wimp and YOUNGER than Ludwig. NO FREAKING IDEA._

_Anyone notice a reference? (smirk smirk) _

_Next chapter I SWEAR will have weapon/meister action. Until then, Bye! _


	4. Chapter 4

Interlaying Web of Families

I don't own Hetalia or Soul Eater.

Note: I've started a tumblr blog for this story where I'll post some facts and drawings and what not. Feel free to ask me questions or submit anything!

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was another awesome day! Lizzie and I went to the forest today to hunt! We had a bet who could catch more animals than the other. Liz won but it was kinda unfair because he could shoot things whenever he wants. I can't really whip them to death, that's nasty! Besides I don't need a stupid bet to prove I'm the best! We ate the meat we caught so the grown ups wouldn't know we went to the forest. For some reason it's off-limits to go to there but there's nothing dangerous about trees! That prissy guy was there too but he wasn't much help since he kept tripping over everything. I don't know what Liz sees in that guy, he's just a pain in the ass. I wish Luddy could have joined us. I bet he would have been better than that Roderich guy. _

_Father wasn't that pleased when we left without his permission though. At least it was fun! I still have to do a ton of training to make up for it. _

_The awesome Gilbert signing out! (Writing a diary is really fun!)_

* * *

Chapter 4. A Promising Start or an Illusion Ready to Shatter?

Lovino was still seething. Just his luck to have an idiot of a little brother. He scowled as he rubbed his sore ribs. Feliciano wasn't heavy or bulky, but damn his elbows were sharp.

"What'd you do that for, you bastard?" He had some guilty satisfaction seeing that his younger brother wasn't unscathed but the guy's defiant expression really pissed him off. " I should be saying that, the poor guy was terrified!"

"He deserved it! What were you doing with that bastard anyway?" He could almost hear his little brother rolling his eyes as he pouted. "We were just talking. Although," He added thoughtfully."he didn't talk much. I wonder what's bothering him." Lovino snorted in response. "I don't know what you see in that bumbling idiot." "He's a nice guy, you know! A bit awkward but really sweet." Feliciano hotly retorted. "What do you have against him, anyway?"

"He's rude, a bumpkin, and have you looked at his hair?! It looks like he slicked his hair back with a whole barrel of gasoline!" "Okay, I never said I approved of his fashion sense." Feliciano admitted, though couldn't help but add a bit. "It's not like we really cared about our clothes for the last two years though..."

"You're missing the point!" He opened his mouth only to find out he had run out of steam so he settled for a dissatisfied sigh. "Just don't go off and disappear again, jackass." His eyes slightly widened as the expressive sibling hugged him from behind. "I won't." It was a tender moment between the two siblings, that is until the albino decided it would be a great idea to bust down the door again.

"You-" "No time!" The white-haired intruder quickly cut off the incoming rant. "Get ready in five minutes tops, we need to move out NOW." The two shot up as if the house was burning. "What for?!" The devilish grin that Lovino had seen at the time of the house deal resurfaced. "We're going hunting."

* * *

In all the years in Feliciano's life, the sight below him as he was precariously perching on a roof top had to be one of the most repulsive. "Okay, what is THAT?!" It was a grotesque figure, wearing what presumed to be a clown outfit of some sorts. Its face was horribly dabbed with make up, visage layered with white to the point of looking like a corpse. Along with the soulless eyes daubed thickly with black mascara, it was a fright to see. Almost hidden by the oversized sleeves were hands twisted into claws dripping with red that could not have been tomatoes or any other food substances for that matter. With the curved horns and a long furry tail, the creature looked like a demon straight out of a twisted fairy tale.

"That." Gilbert replied with grim excitement. "is our target." The albino started to confidently explain to the puzzled siblings. "Okay, since you guys are new to this whole thing, you'll be sitting this one out. Instead, you'll be analyzing our battle styles and locating an enemy's weak points. Got it?" "Yes, but-" "Good, Lud get ready!" The blond nodded, eyes shining with determination. "

"Wait-" The words died in his throat as the duo jumped off the roof. "Give it a rest, Feli." Lovino was almost casually lounging on the tiles, an apathetic expression on his face. "They'll take care of it, we just have to sit and watch. What's better is we don't even have to do anything since we know everything!" "True..." "We just have to relax here until it's over."

* * *

Ludwig was nervous. Which didn't make any sense since hunts were something he had gotten used to a long time ago. Counting the fact that this was his seventy-fourth soul collection, this should have been a routine. No, it wasn't the fight itself that made him anxious. Then what was it?

_'Remember the entrance Ludwig! It needs to leave a huge impression on the enemy! Remember the eighty-nine poses!' _"Yes Gilbert, I already know." 'Although I'm never going to use any of your 'techniques'.' The monster or to use the technical term, the evil human was preoccupied licking the gore from its claws when Ludwig struck. Leather met skin as the creature howled in pain. "Are you Cobel, the Golden Venger?" Beady eyes narrowed, the fangs slowly moved to speak in a warped manner. "Yes I am him. And you are dead." With that the hunt began.

It was a one-sided fight. Even before the beast charged the long whip struck, leaving gashes in the offender's skin. As soon as the monster stumbled, the whip coiled around one of the horns. With a sharp tug, the thing crashed to the ground. Within moments the monster imploded, leaving trails of black smoke and a floating red orb. Ludwig relaxed, the fight being over. Then he stiffened.

A glinting silver knife had buried itself in his right shoulder.

* * *

_This is the longest chapter I have ever written so far! I have no idea how it happened, it just grew on its own. XP_

_BTW the 'eighty nine poses' is from the strip and episode "Brother, we are"_

_ I have a test coming up so I can't update for some time. Sorry!_


End file.
